


Finding you

by Cosmic_Dryad_Deity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged up?, Eren Yeager-centric, Fluff, I THINK THAT'S ALL FOLKS, M/M, Oh wait, Reincarnation, Reincarnation AU, Uuuuuuh, i guess?, mentions of Armin, mentions of Mikasa - Freeform, mild angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Dryad_Deity/pseuds/Cosmic_Dryad_Deity
Summary: God this is shit. But uuuh? Just a little one shot reincarnation fic? I don't know how to summarize this sorry.





	Finding you

The blue waters of the ocean washed foam onto the sands of the beach. The yellow bubbles soundlessly popped as a young man walked past them. His bare feet were leaving footprints in the sand behind him. They would then be washed away by the next wave that lapped at the beach. It made it seem like he was a ghost, leaving a fading memory on the world. His cargo pants were rolled up to his knees, but there was still sand clinging to the outside of them.

He stopped walking, turning to face the waters that licked his toes. The wind grew in strength and pushed him, making him bend backwards some, to the mainland. His with a blank expression he righted himself. His long, brown hair made messy by the wind whipped around, knotting upon itself. Green eyes scanned the horizon, searching for something un-named. After a few moments he sighed, and turned to continue up the beach. Slowly the sand gave way to rock, and the path started to climb upwards. Green eyes kept looking forward, not once checking their footing on the slightly damp rocks. Yet he made it to the top without slipping. His forward motion only stopped when he stood at the edge of the cliff face. Slowly he lowered himself down to a sitting position, letting his legs dangle over the edge.

And there he sat, lost in thought as the gray waters below him churned. The cold was biting. And he just couldn't care. At the moment he tried to remember what the ocean used to mean to him.

The ocean used to mean friendship. Adventure. Even freedom.

A slight frown tugged at his lips at that thought. Freedom....Freedom used to mean 3d gear. Freedom used to mean flying. Soaring past trees taller than any building. Freedom meant gray eyes watching his every move. Freedom meant Levi.

It always meant Levi.

Maybe that was why the ocean made him think of Levi. Maybe it was more than how the color reminded him of Levi's eyes. How every emotion of the water was something he once saw reflected in those gray eyes. Maybe their shared meaning of freedom was the true cause he always returned to this cliff. Year after year, lifetime after lifetime. He would find himself here. And he would watch the waters. To him, most oceans were Levi's eyes in water form. Some oceans were gray. They were dark and stormy. They would be fierce and thrash. Some were calm and peaceful. Murky water turning to clear. And all of this reminded him of Levi. Of how beautiful Levi was. How strong, and wild, and determined he was. When Eren looked to the deep waters, that is what he saw. A lover long lost to the ages.

Levi relaxed and reading. Levi doing paper work. Levi underneath Eren. Levi over Eren. Levi curled up on his side, hand tucked neatly under him. Levi  
Levi  
Levi...  
Always Levi.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It wasn't until the sun reflected into his eyes that he realized how long he had been sitting there. His skin having grown numb to the cold sometime ago. By now, his friends back at the car were bound to be worrying. The more despondent he grew, the more they watched him. Wondering if this would be one of the lives he took his own.

But that wasn't the plan, not this year. Not this lifetime. While he was sad, there was joy in this life. So instead, he blew a kiss out to the ocean. Hoping his love would find its way to Levi. Then he stood, and went back to his friends without a backwards glance. A silent prayer offered to the wind, and sand, and the water. A prayer to bring his lover to him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A year later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bright green eyes roamed the passing city. People watching wasn't going to bring him any closer to Levi, but he needed the break. A closed laptop sat on the table beside him, a note book with scribbled notes was opened beside it. Still he ignored it and took a long sip from his tea. It helped ground him in the here and now. Brought him out of his. Away from lifetimes of memories, and stories.

As he watched the people pass, he was reminded that another year had done the same. Another year of searching while not at the same time. Another year without Gray-blue eyes to wake up to. Another year of trying to be okay in front of his family. Another broken year.

He shook his head at that thought. It hadn't been a broken year, just not as fulfilling as it could have been. He loved his family, just as they loved him. He was happy to have them in his life. Happy to watch his mother grow old with his father. Happy to watch them not be consumed by a world they couldn't control. Happy to watch Mikasa find love and joy in things other than killing. Happy to watch Armin study all the things he still couldn't get enough of.

Eren was happy with all of that, in almost every life time. But he was still empty. No matter how hard he tried, there was something lacking. At the encouragement from others, he had spent lifetimes trying to fall in love with people that weren't Levi. Not hoping to replace Levi, but hoping to try and find peace.

It never worked out. After a few to many broken hearts left behind, he decided it wasn't going to work either.

So Eren just kept searching, while trying to act like he wasn't. Said he was traveling for inspiration for work. Would say he just couldn't stay in one place. Would talk about how the world would always change, and he wanted to see it with his own eyes. And his family believe him, mostly. Mikasa knew better. Armin knew better. But what could they do. They knew how deep his love was. Remembered how happy he was with Levi. They knew nothing could replace that, and so they let him go. They knew It was the only way to keep him

So he would sit it cities, and sometimes the country side. He would work, and create stories that were often only partly untrue. After all, when you could remember your past lives, it didn't take much to write a compelling story. And when he needed a break, he would sit and drink tea and people watch. 

He would hope to find gray eyes staring back at him. Even when he told himself to stop looking for them. After all, so far, he only ever got disappointment. Yet he still hadn't fully given up, even after countless lifetimes. But still, after another sip, he placed his cup back down. Quickly doing an over the head stretch, he then opened the laptop again. Break time was over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't often Eren felt someone watching him. It normally only happened when he was involved with shady things. Which he kept away from in this life. So when he felt the hairs on his neck stand up, his instinct to look up was repressed. He read over what he had just written, keeping a check on the feeling. Only after he had edited a few things and saved, did he look up.

He had gone to a new city, now currently in some small town in Italy. He liked going to less known places, enjoyed being one of the lone tourist. Though he really seemed more like a resident with how he acted. His genetic code was the only thing that gave away his otherness. At least with this lifetime.

When he felt the staring continue, he figured it was someone being unhappy about a fouriner in their home town. So he reached for his cup of coffee and causally looked around. Hoping to spot something out of place.

After a little bit of looking, he was able to spot the person. They were across the street, still staring him down. When their eyes locked he felt his body jerk some. It wasn't Levi, but he thought he knew who that person was. So with a racing heart he waved for his server.

Giving them more than enough to cover the cost of his tea and food, Eren quickly packed his things into his bag. He couldn't help the shakiness of his hands as he finally stood and left the building. 

When he looked back at the restaurant, the person was still there, yet they were now talking on the phone. Their free hand waved and moved erratically, and they were smiling. Even from here he could almost be sure of who that was. With shaky steps he made his way down the street until he could cross.

Part of him knew it could just be a fan. Someone that knew he was. But the jolt he felt told him that was wrong, and for once he felt real hope. Which only grew as he came closer to the building. It took too long, and not long enough to reach the front of the store. But there he was, staring into the eyes of one Hange Zoe. 

They looked different, their hair now cropped short except for two long pieces in front. They weren't wearing glasses, and their eyes were a darker shade of brown. He stood there, on the otherside of the glass, transfixed by the other's gaze. On its own, his hand pressed itself against the glass. Something about that broke Hange on their stare, and they were suddenly gone. The chair they had just been in, knocked over.

Before he had time to understand what happened, a body collided into his. Not expecting the sudden attack he fell over. Unable to help the smile as he did so, knowing he was hugging, and being hugged by, Hange. He had missed them greatly over the years as well. 

He could hear them talking. But he could figure it was the same as when he had found Mikasa for the first time. So he ignored that, and just enjoyed the sensation of holding the other. 

Tears and laughter was shared. Eventually he could focus on what Hange talking about. They mumbling about thinking they would never meet again. Talking about how major this was. And they had already called everyone. They had known it was Eren the moment he sat down. But had wanted to be sure. And everyone was on their way, and they can't believe it had finally happened.

When they finally calmed down and pulled away, Eren just smiled. A small sad smile. Hange knew though. They understood. So they gave him a small pat on his cheek, and wiped their tears from their face. Then Hange stood up, giving Eren a hand up afterwards. 

“I...”  
“Its...” They both spoke at the same time, and laughed a little. Eren waved for them to go first. So his friend opened their mouth., but before a word could be uttered something caught their eye. Their face softened into a gentle smile as they stared at something over Eren's shoulder.

He tilted his head at them, confused by their sudden calm. Their eyes flickered back to him, then back over his shoulders. Shrugging he turned around to see what they had seen.

It took him a second, his eye roamed over the people that moved around them. But it also didn't take long. And soon his eyes were meeting a pair that he hadn't seen in life times, but were as familiar as his own.

In that moment he felt everything crash into him. He had spent lifetimes looking for this person, praying one day they would meet again. And he had known it would be overwhelming, but nothing could prepare him for the emotion he felt now.

It was everything and nothing like he expected. But somehow, his feet started moving on their own. Bringing him closer to the other. They were just standing there, holding his gaze with their's. The disbelief on their face clear as day. They took a hesitant step towards him, and soon they were both running.

 

If anyone would ask him later, about how it all went down. He would never be able to say if tears were shed (they were), or if he said Levi's name in a prayer (Hange says he did). But he would be able to describe how Levi slotted into his arms like he belonged there (Because he does). He would be able to give perfect detail on how the other man smelled (spicy cologne and tea and paper). He could talk about the spark that traveled through him, making him swear he was struck by lightning.

And he could tell you how it all felt like the world came together. That the puzzle pieces finally clicked. That, finally, after lifetimes of waiting, he felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that has read this so far! Like omg!


End file.
